Two sides of the same coin
by PennyWorth
Summary: A collection of one shots from Merlin and Arthur's past  promises angst, robbers, sword fights and destiny's :
1. Chapter 1 special

**So this is my first story so feed back would be highly appreciated :)**

**this is collection of one shots from Merlin and Arthur's past so I hope you like them. These stories are also slightly AU so I hope you like the original characters I throw in :}**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Merlin * sniffs ***

**-Penny**

_They were always meant to be together. Two sides of the same coin. Two destiny's linked by fate. They would always find each other across the mists of time. They would always be Arthur and Merlin..._

**Special**

Hunith had always known that her baby would be special. Even after Balinor had been forced to leave and she had been left to face the trials of motherhood alone.

Hunith loved nothing more than to wander the hills and forests that surrounded her home. She loved to explain to her unborn child what each flower was named and if it had one what its purpose was. As it happened one clear day while she was out collecting herbs she saw it.

A lone bird circling high in the cloudless sky. Hunith raised a hand to shield her eyes from the sun's glare. It was a merlin. For some reason the moment felt important. Hunith shook her head, no that couldn't be right at all so she forgot about it.

It was early spring when she finally gave birth. The dawn of an new era. The frost was still clinging to winter's chin but the first green shoots were bravely peeking out.

Her child was a boy and Hunith was delighted, but some how she'd always known it would be so. But she loved him all the more for it. She loved his rather large sticky out ears, the soft raven coloured down atop his head and his large almost surprised looking bright eyes the colour of cornflowers.

As she looked down at the sleeping babe she wandered what she would name him. She tried a few names but none of them seemed to be right. Then she remembered the merlin she'd seen so many months before and smiled. Merlin, that's what she would call him and to Hunith it just seemed to fit, like it had always meant to have been.

Hunith knew her baby boy was special. She had known it before the objects in her room had began to float during her pregnancy. She'd known when little Merlin's toys spun round his crib while he slept. Her Merlin was special.

She'd never forget the look on her little son's face when at age two he'd levitated the kitchen table by accident. It was a look of pure joy and for a split second she'd seen his blue eyes flash gold. Little Merlin had clapped his hands and giggled. That had been up to the point that Hunith then asked him if he could please put the table down again.

This had resulted in tears as poor little Merlin had no idea how to replace the table. After several long hours he had finally been able to drop the table back to the ground. Hunith had nearly had a heart attack when one of the villagers had wandered past the window. Thankfully he had not seen the hovering table.

Hunith watched her little boy grow and knew the one day he would be the greatest sorcerer of them all.


	2. Chapter 2 even in darkness there is hope

**Yay a speedy update :D * stage whispers* I have some of these pre written hehe**

**enjoy -Penny**

**Even in darkness there is hope**

The birth of a prince is supposed to be a joyous occasion. However on the freezing night in early January that the young prince of Camelot was born was filed with sorrow. The Lady Ygraine was dead.

Torn between the death of his wife and the birth of his new son and heir Uther Pendragon stormed from the chambers leaving the child in the hands of the startled midwife.

In his growing hatred he banished Nimueh the court sorcerer from Camelot declaring that all magic and the practise of magic was now outlawed on penalty of death.

Ygraine's brother Tristan was furious and blamed Uther for his sister's death and challenged the king to a duel. Driven by his anger Uther overpowered Tristan and killed him.

Things in Camelot were looking grim.

In the nursery the midwife had arranged for a wet-nurse to look after the new prince. She was surprised that the king hadn't even named the boy.

Uther meanwhile was sinking into a deep pit of despair. Ygraine was gone, Tristan was gone and even Nimueh who had once been his friend was now also gone. He felt like his whole world was crumbling around him and nothing anyone could say could fix it.

He ignored various counsel from his trusted physician Gaius and wallowed in self-pity.

One morning Uther was striding through the corridors of the castle in a rage when he passed the nursery. The baby prince was awake and crying. It was a pitiful high pitched wail of one who had lost.

Uther stopped outside the door in shock. Even at such a young age the child knew what it had lost. Uther tentatively stepped into the room. He made his way slowly to the cot and peered over the side. The child flailing the the silken sheets was red faced with piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare directly into Uther's. He looked like Ygraine.

Uther gingerly lifted the squalling child from the cot and at that moment he realised that he was not alone. He had an heir, a son. Ygraine had left him one of the greatest treasures of all. As the rocked the child he wandered over to the window where the sunlight streamed in.

He shifted the baby in his arms so it could see out over the city that was Camelot. "One day all this will be yours," he told the baby, "And one day you shall be the greatest king the world has ever seen my little Arthur."

The baby in his arms wriggled and pressed a pudgy hand into Uther's cheek and giggled. Uther smiled fondly down at his son. For the first time since Ygraine's death he felt at peace. Uther turned away from the window and set the now content child back in it's cot.

He side-stepped the wet-nurse as she hurried in looking haggard and as he glanced back some how he just knew that little Arthur would be the greatest of them all.


	3. Chapter 3 why am I different

**And another one :P little Merlin is soooo cute**

**enjoy -Penny**

**Why am I different?**

Merlin sat on an upturned bucket and glowered at the the other village children playing in the nearby fields. They didn't like him, they'd told him so. He was too clumsy, too goofy and strange things tended to happen around him.

Merlin wanted to hate them but he merely felt lonely. He wanted to play with the other children. He sighed heavily and scuffed a booted toe in the dirt. He knew it was his magic that made them dislike him.

Magic was frowned on in Ealdor. It was not as bad as other places. In some you could be executed for practising magic. Merlin wished he could just be like all the other children, normal.

"Hey look!"

Merlin cringe instinctively at the loud shout. He knew it was Eliot Merns and his gang. Eliot was three whole years older than Merlin's seven summers. Looking up he found himself face to face with the older boy.

Eliot was tall for his age with shocking red hair and a foul temper to match. His four other fiends closed in making a semi-circle around Merlin.

Eliot lent in, "Well, well look what I've found. If it isn't big ears Merlin himself." he turned laughing to his friends, "Fly away little Merlin, if those big ears of yours will carry you."

Merlin's ears flushed with anger and the little boy leaped to his feet, "Shut your mouth!"

Eliot laughed again, "Is little Merlin growing a backbone?" he asked with a sly grin.

At his sides Merlin's hands clenched into fists as he shook, "Go away Eliot," he snapped.

Eliot's grin faded to a scowl and he gave the thin weedy boy in front of him a hard shove. Merlin toppled and fell backwards landing on his bottom. All at once the seven year old let out a piercing wail.

Eliot and his friends took a few steps back and glanced worriedly at each other.

As it happened Merlin's mother Hunith had come looking for Merlin and saw the group of boys and Merlin crying on the ground. Enraged she stormed over, "What in the king's name are you doing?"

Eliot froze, everyone in Ealdor knew Hunith's temper. The young boy scuffed a foot and peered intently at the ground, "Nothing," he mumbled, "We was just playing."

Hunith fixed him with a sharp glare, "Well you'd better be getting on Eliot Merns your mother wants those mushrooms by supper time."

Eliot nodded shakily not wanting in incur Hunith's wrath. He gestured to his friends and the took off at a run sending up a cloud of dust in their wake.

Hunith sighed and knelt down, "What happened this time?"

Merlin wiped his nose on his sleeve and scampered into her outstretched arms, "They hate me," he wailed.

Hunith wrapped her arms around him, "Well they're just a group of pigheaded idiots," she soothed.

"Its not just Eliot," Merlin sniffed, "None of the other children want to play with me either."

Hunith sighed again, "I'm sure that's not true."

"They think I'm too clumsy. I always fall over and give them away."

Hunith hugged him tighter, "I'm sure you'll find some friends of your own. You have a charming personality, always ready to help. Your kind and considerate." she wiped Merlin's tears away with her thumb and set him on his feet, "Come on, lets go home."

Merlin took her hand and nibbled his thumb. Would anyone really want to be friends with the clumsy oaf? And what about the magic? If he did make friends and they found out they would hate him for sure."

Hunith ruffled his raven coloured hair, "Don't worry so."

"I'm not," Merlin protested.

Hunith arched an eyebrow in amusement, "Oh really?"

"Really," Merlin stated firmly but a smile was threatening to destroy his pout.

Hunith's hands shot out and tickled Merlin's sides. Merlin squealed and wriggled out of her arms giggling, "Nu-uh gotta catch me!" he shouted over his shoulder speeding off towards their little cottage.

Hunith laughed and followed him at a more sedate pace. One day Merlin would have friends that would accept him and his magic as they came.


	4. Chapter 4 first impressions

**Arthur meat Morgana, good luck to you *giggles ***

**enjoy -Penny**

**First Impressions**

Arthur Pendragon was not happy. His tunic itched and the collar felt like it was squeezing the life out of his throat. The golden circlet felt too heavy on his head and above all he was bored out of his mind.

His father was meeting an old friend and for some reason this meant that Arthur had to get all dressed up as well. All in all the eight year old prince was not happy. He'd rather be outside battling pretend dragons and giants. Saving damsels in distress and capturing evil sorcerers.

Instead he stood at his father's side and fidgeted as his father went through the lengthy introductions and greetings.

As Arthur glowered at the ground he let his attention wander. The sun was shining brightly outside and Arthur really wished he could be out there playing. Out the corner of his eye he saw something move.

Intrigued her shifted to the left so he could get a closer look. It was a girl, a year or two older than him. She had long slightly wavy black hair and wore a deep red velvet dress. She had a haughty look on her pale face. Her grey eyes met Arthur's blue and she gave him a sly smile that made him take a step back.

Uther however noticed, "How about we continue this in privet?"

His guest nodded, "Of course. It would be good for the children to become acquainted with each other."

And that was how Arthur found himself alone in the nursery with the annoyed looking girl. Arthur looked around and since the girl had yet to speak he decided open the conversation, "My name's Arthur and you are?" he stated pompously

The girl glanced round and arched an imperious eyebrow, "Morgana."

Arthur pulled a face, "You should be more respectful you know. I am a prince after all," he informed her smugly.

Morgana sniffed and gave him a stiff curtsy, "Your highness."

"That's better," Arthur mused.

Morgana narrowed her eyes, "So what do you want to do?"

"Nothing a girl could do," Arthur scoffed.

"Want a bet?" Morgana challenged.

Arthur laughed, "Your just a girl. I bet you can't even fight."

Morgana gave him an innocent smile, "Why don't test that theory of yours?"

Arthur shrugged and grabbed two wooden swords from beside his bed, "Come on then, unless your too scared."

"In your dreams," Morgana replied with a wicked smile spreading across her face.

Arthur suddenly thought that he'd just got himself into a situation he really didn't want to be in. He scowled, there was no way he was going to be beaten by a girl. He lead Morgana to his favourite hunting ground and tossed her a sword which she caught with ease.

"I'm going to be a noble knight whose on his way to rescue a beautiful princess," Arthur declared.

Morgana snorted, "Well I'm not going to be a distressing damsel."

Arthur frowned, "Don't you mean a damsel in distress?"

Morgana shook her head, "No I meant what I said. Girls that just sit around waiting to be rescued are stupid."

Arthur's eyes widened comically, he really had put his foot in it this time.

Morgana raised her sword, "I'll be a bandit who wants to steal your money and your horse."

Arthur raised his sword too, "Not without beating me first."

Morgana laughed, "Just you wait." she lunged her wooden sword coming down in a tight arc.

Arthur yelped and threw himself to the right, "Watch it!"

"What's the matter?" Morgana asked giggling, "Too much for you?"

Arthur snarled and scrambled back to his feet, "No way!"

He threw himself at her with a wild war cry. The two children fought loudly. They ran around the courtyard and launched themselves of creates and the occasional cart. Morgana clearly had the advantage, she was older and taller than the prince but didn't stop him from giving the fight his all.

He long forgot that she was just a silly girl who didn't know how to fight. Morgana herself forgave Arthur's previous rudeness, after all he was only a little boy and anyway he was the only person who as of yet would fight with her.

Uther meanwhile was disturbed from his conversation with Morgana's father by the sound of wooden sword hitting wooden sword and loud shouting. He sheared a glance with his companion who looked worried.

He got up and strode over to the window. Peering out he could clearly see the two children fighting in the courtyard below. He was joined by Morgana's father who put his head in his hands, "I deeply apologise your highness. My daughter is, is very strong willed but at least they seem to be getting on to some extent."

Uther raised an eyebrow, "So it would seem. I had thought that Arthur would have merely ignored her but I am surprised at his willingness to play let alone fight with a girl."

Morgana's father nodded, "Yes I had also thought the Morgana would snub your son because he was a boy but I too am surprised."

Uther chuckled, "I suppose first impressions can be very misleading."


	5. Chapter 5 bonds of friendship

**Yay another update :) hope you all like :D**

**Also thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far :) I love to know how well I'm doing**

**P.S don't worry the robbers and the occasional dragon are on there way :P**

**-Penny**

**Bonds of Friendship**

Soft branches bent under foot. Dark grass left indented. Somewhere in the cobalt sky birds soared calling to each other. In the forest below a small boy tramped clutching a little satchel in his bony hands.

He was tall for his age, all thin and gangly limbs. He hand a mop of raven hair and deep blue eyes that seemed to suck you in whether you liked it or not. He wore a pale grey blue tunic belted at the waist and a moss green hood that trailed over his nobly shoulders.

Every now and again the boy crouched down and examined the growing foliage. Occasionally he pick some and stuff them in the satchel slung over his shoulder.

The child soon grew board and after glancing around to make sure he was alone raised his hands and his eyes flashed golden. The leaves on the ground rose up in a swirl of smoke and began to dance.

The boy tilted his head back and laughed spinning around hands outstretched to catch the falling leaves.

He was alone but then again Merlin was always alone. None of the other village children liked him. He was too different, too clumsy, too otherworldly. Merlin didn't mind though, not any more. He got used to it like he'd got used to the fact his magic would never go away.

A strangled gasp caught his attention and the leave fell to the ground as if they'd never left. Merlin spun round blue eyes round and fearful.

Two pairs of eyes were watching him from above a near by bush. One green the other grey. The owner of the grey eyes stood up. He looked to be older than Merlin dressed in a crimson tunic that matched his flaming red hair. A smattering of freckles covered his nose and cheeks giving his grin an impish quality.

"Did you do that?" the older boy asked in awe.

Merlin backed away, "No! No um...I...um it was the wind. Just the wind," he babbled hopelessly. And it was hopeless Merlin realised because they must have seen him in the act and no amount of imaginative excuses were going to help him this time.

"You did too, didn't you," the other boy exclaimed.

Merlin backed up further and tripped over a root sprawling. The red headed boy hurried over looking concerned. Merlin frowned, why wasn't he running away yelling sorcerer? It didn't make any sense.

The older boy loomed over him and at first Merlin thought he was going to be hit but the hand merely hovered innocently in front of his face. Tentatively Merlin too it.

The red head hulled him to his feet, "You okay?"

Merlin laughed sheepishly, "That...um that happens a lot," he mumbled.

The other boy laughed too, "I'll bet. You look like the kind of person who has balance issues."

"I don't have balance issues," Merlin pouted, "Balance has a problem with me," he finished huffily.

The red head laughed again, "I'm Cain," he introduced.

Merlin nodded, "I'm Merlin," he replied, "Your not going to tell anyone are you?" he added hurriedly.

Cain frowned, "About what?"

Merlin looked incredulous, "The magic," he whispered.

Cain shrugged, "It doesn't bother me."

Merlin couldn't believe his ears, "Why not?" he exclaimed, then looked away hurriedly, "I mean most people hate magic. Its even outlawed. I'm not even supposed to practice it."

Cain rolled his eyes, "If it has escaped your notice I'm not from around here."

Merlin frowned, now Cain mentioned it he did look different. There weren't many people around that had red hair.

"Where I come from magic is accepted," Cain continued, "I mean it's part of you right. It's not like you can help what you are."

Merlin gapped, "I wish the rest of the world could understand that."

Cain laughed again. He had a loud laugh, like an excited dog barking.

Merlin suddenly remembered the set of green eyes and turned to look at Cain, "Who's your friend?"

Cain frowned, then his expression changed to one of realisation, "Oh darn it I'd forgotten. Oi Evelyn you can come out!" he called.

There was a rustle of leave and a small girl pulled herself from the bushes. She had short brown hair and startling green eyes. She wore a peach coloured dress covered in a white apron. A white bonnet clung to the back of her head a few twigs caught in the flimsy fabric.

Cain grinned, "This is my younger sister, Evelyn."

Merlin nodded, "Nice to meet you,, I'm Merlin" he mumbled shyly.

Evelyn giggled, "You too magic boy."

Merlin winced and Cain shot his sister a stern look, "Weren't you listing?" he scolded, "Magic is outlawed here. You can't go around saying things like that!"

Evelyn looked away and her bottom lip trembled.

Merlin looked embarrassed, "Its okay, really," he tried to reassure the girl, "Just as long as no one else hears you, you can say it as much as you like," he babbled, "Please don't cry."

Evelyn couldn't help herself, she laughed and laughed until she was bent double tears of mirth streaming down her cheeks. It was so hard to be upset when Merlin was so endearingly attempting to cheer her up.

Cain rolled his eyes, "Just be more careful," he told his sister and patted her on the head.

Evelyn scowled at him and swatted his hand away, "So you can do magic?" she breathed, "Show me something."

Merlin fidgeted, he'd never been put on the spot like this before. No one had or would ever ask him to show them magic, or so he'd thought.

Cain shrugged, "It doesn't have to be anything special. Just do the leaf thing again."

Evelyn nodded in agreement, "Yes something like that," she clamoured.

Merlin racked his brain, what could he show them? While the thought he noticed that the sky had clouded over and the first drops of a coming down pour hit his shaggy head. A wide grin slowly spread across his face. He knew exactly what he could show them.

He turned away altering his satchel, "Come on," he called over his shoulder, "I can show you but we have to go somewhere else?"

Cain nodded, "Where?"

"Inside?" Evelyn added.

Merlin shook his head, "Follow me," he called! Spinning on his heal he started to run. Trees flashed past him as the rain fell harder. The soft earth turned to mud beneath his feet and he slipped and skidded across the forest floor. He could hear Cain and Evelyn behind him crashing through the undergrowth.

Merlin skidded to a stop in front of the great river that ran through that side of the forest. Rain seeped threw the children's clothing as Cain and Evelyn caught up with him. Merlin closed his eyes and raised his hands. The rain bent to his command.

The drops glowed as if filled with tiny firefly's. The swirled and danced around the three children. Merlin turned and grinned, "This magic enough for you?"

Evelyn nodded, "It's beautiful," she breathed.

Cain nodded the rain plastering his hair to his head so it looked like he was wearing a red hat of dome kind, "Its perfect."

Merlin beamed. In the rain there was nothing else. In he rain he could be himself. In the rain he'd made his first friends.


End file.
